


Always brush thou teeth.

by brophaner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It was midnight, Lol what is tags, Smut, Something about a toothbrush, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophaner/pseuds/brophaner
Summary: Rose is awake, Kanaya loves Extreme Cuponing.I started to write this at 10 pm.Basically it is a weird smut fic where i tried to put in shitty conversations. It is intentional. If asked I could probably re-do the thing seriously.Edit: Wtf is this? Well I finished the damn thing today (the day after) and WHOa what is even happening in this story? Oh well, have a nice time reading it.





	Always brush thou teeth.

The lights were turned off. Time was 10 pm.  
Rose laid in her wife's lap and looked at the T.v.  
The blue light flashing into her tired eyes.

"GET YOUR OWN LIGHTBULB TODAY! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF THREE!" a commercial shouted into her face.  
Rose was too tired to think about how stupid that deal was.  
Her eyelids felt so heavy, her wife's lap was just so warm, but she could not go to sleep yet. 

"Thou shalleth never goeth to bed without brusseth them teeth." A wise person had once said, and Rose always followed the advice from wise people.

She sat up, thinking "I'll just go brush my teeth, then go straight to bed. It shouldn't be a problem falling asleep immediately considering how tired I am at the moment."

Kanaya put her hand on Rose's back, "U Goin Sumwere Ros" she asked.  
"Ya, I'm tired. Better go brush them teeth." Rose responded.  
She kissed her wife's lips and went off to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was upstairs, and Rose could feel herself become gradually more conscious with each step she took. She finally reached the bathroom. She took her toothbrush, applied toothpaste, and started to brush. Whilst brushing, Rose came to the realization that she was now fully awake again. Dissapointment fell over her for not being tired still. So did regret. She wished she had stayed in Kanaya's lap and fallen asleep right there and then, but she could not ignore the wise person, so here she stood, in the bathroom.  
She hoped that she could still fall asleep. 

The clock had now almost reached 11 pm. Rose had walked into her room and stood now by her closet. She was going to change into her usual nightgown when something else catched her eye.  
A little piece of an unusual fabric was sticking out from under her pile of nightgowns and dresses. 

Her hand immediately reached for the clothing. What she felt was something so soft that you could've only dreamt of it's texture. She was now more eager to see what the clothing looked like. She picked it up and looked at it.  
Hey now, she remembered this! She bought this a few years ago when she and Kanaya were only dating. When the item was bought, she realized that it served no purpose at the moment, so Rose had put it away.  
"The item" was in fact an almost transparent nightgown with matching underwear. A really sexy set of clothing, that would finally come to use.

"Better late than never." She thought, "I wonder if it still fits."  
She put her hands on the edge of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, her breasts bouncing down a few times, not painfully.

She picked up the bra and put it on. It was a little bit too small, but it did make her boobs look great, plus it still felt comfortable.  
She did the same with her panties. Reaching down and pulling her panties down, bending over before stepping out of the old ones. The new ones were, as told, a tiny bit too small but damn, if THESE didn't show off her curves then what would? 

Her breasts and her pubic hair could be seen through these undergarments, and that would be just enough to satisfy her wife, she knew by now.

She put the nightgown on and went downstairs. With each step she felt the passion grow bigger and bigger. Rose pictured her wife, laying on their shared bed, her legs spread apart, so that Rose could feel her bulge and give her the pleasure that she wanted and deserved because she is the best wife Rose could have ever wished for. 

Rose stood behond the couch, she bent her legs down , just enough so that her chest was at the same height as Kanaya's head.  
"Ey Kananya." Rose said. 

Kanaya in return turned her head just to feel that there were now suddenly breasts in her face.  
"Wat De Meaning Of Dis" Kanaya asked.  
"I want sum fuk." Rose explained, "Kananana do u want sum fuk?"  
"Lol Yea I Want Sum Fuk" Kanaya responded. She could feel the sexual heat steaming around her, begging for her to take her wife into their bedroom and release the beast. It was close to midnight, but what is time in the land of heat and pleasure? 

Kanaya swiftly turned off the T.v. (they were watching Extreme Cuponing, and Kanaya wanted to take notes for future shopping trips.) and went upstairs, following Rose into the bedroom where they both collapsed onto the bed.  
They looked lustfully into each other's eyes and shared some passionate kisses. Rose was grinding onto her wife's bulge, and received a moan in return.  
Kanaya's bulge had gone out of its sheath and was now wriggling under her skirt. The stains and laundry could wait a moment.

Kanaya switched places with Rose and now began to take off her wife's chest holder (A Bra I Believe The Humans Call It), she herself had no experience with bras so the taking off part took a little while. Rose however did not really mind that as she was taking her sweet time feeling her wife's body in her hands. Soon enough Kanaya had actually gotten a hang of it and was able to take the bra off.  
She threw it gently on the floor next to them and began to place kisses all over Rose's body. First her lips, then her neck, down onto her chest where she also took the chance to bite and suck on her lover's breasts (particularly her nipples). She made her way down to where her panties were. 

Kanaya firmly grasped the sides of Rose's panties and began to pull them down. When fully off the humans body, the panties made their way down to the floor.  
Kanaya run her hands down the other's body, giving her the good chills. She then removed her own clothes, pulling her shirt up over her head and horns. Her own, bigger boobs jiggled over Rose who quickly grabbed two handfuls of quality troll breasts in her hands. 

When Kanaya was done pulling off her long skirt, Rose was already waiting for Kanaya with her legs spread apart, waiting for the other's bulge to just be inside her already. This was the opposite of what Rose had imagined, but hey, she liked this even more.

Kanaya only wore underwear under certain circumstances, she was a troll after all, and today was not one of those days, which made undressing take a minimal effort. 

She put her left hand on Her lover's hip and inserted two of the fingers on the other hand into her waiting wife and moved them in and out. Rose made very pleasing noises. When Kanaya thought that Rose felt ready she took out her fingers. Rose made a mumbling and whining sound about the loss of Kanaya's fingers, but she didn't have to wine for long before Kanaya inserted her green bulge into Rose's awaiting vagina.  
Slowly at first, letting Rose's body adjust to the new feeling. Soon Kanaya's bulge were at its widest part and Rose moaned loudly, "Omg Kanyaya u so gud ah ah AH" Kanaya responded with similar phrases. Kanaya started to thrust into a rhythm. None of the ladies could keep in any possible noises that erupted from their bodies.

The thrusts continued until Kanaya could feel herself being close to the end. "Do U Have A Bucket Around Here" Kanaya asked, breath shaky from still thrusting. "Don't need that shit" Rose said "We humans just fill each other.  
A few more erratic thrusts later, Kanaya let it go. Jade-green genetic material spurted into her wife, whom was almost overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Rose could feel the material leaking deeper into her vagina and soon enough she thought about how interspecies pregnancy could work. Kanaya managed not to collapse onto Rose, but instead laying down besides her, holding her in her arms. 

Exhausted, Rose could finally go to sleep. Maybe there was a grub on the way?  
Anyhow, she was now glad that she had gone up to brush her teeth.


End file.
